Some of the greatest challenges facing humanity today stem from the by products of energy generation and utilization. Carbon dioxide, sulfur, radioactive waste and other wastes and emissions challenge both human and environmental health and economic profitability of fossil and nuclear energy, making sustainable energy generation not only a preferred “alternative,” but also, a necessity. While wind powered generation, worldwide, is the fastest growing form of new generating capacity, it, and solar, are intermittent generating sources. Hydroelectric generation has long stood as a reliable, constant source of renewable power generation that produces no waste or emissions.
The sun's energy and Earth's gravity provide the sustaining cycle for freshwater hydro-mechanical and hydroelectric generating systems. The sun shines on Earth's oceans, causing evaporation and distillation of saltwater. Clouds travel and freshwater rains down on our lands. Gravity pulls this water back to the oceans where the whole cycle is repeated daily. The only “waste” is when this power potential is not utilized.
While in the past century large dams were erected to maximize the kinetic potential of freshwater, these have proved to have consequences that are not always beneficial, including loss of traditional lands, loss and disruption of habitat, both land and aquatic, and even reports of slowing of the axial rotation of Earth, due to the artificial concentration of the great mass in reservoirs. In order to expand the existing hydro-generating capacity at a level that will meaningfully prevent and displace further generation of CO2, radioactive waste and other problematic by-products of fossil/nuclear power sources, it is important to develop systems that will not cause additional “collateral damage.” The following desirable attributes are required for such a system:                First: Power generation is from the ambient flow of water without a dam or other diversion.        Second: Potential for large-scale installation to capture the kinetic energy of large rivers, and tides.        Third: Sufficient structural integrity to withstand the forces of moving water and also the forces originating from the capture of kinetic energy, such as torque.        Fourth: Flexibility so that the generating unit can be safeguarded in the event of flood, seasonal usage and for repair.        Fifth: Ability to utilize the energy of relatively shallow waterways with little “head.”        Sixth: Designed to be viable given access to only one side of a waterway, since often rivers and streams are the geographic boundary of ownership and/or political territories, while in the same design capturing the greatest kinetic potential in a given stretch of water.        Seventh: Simplicity and durability for power generation for not only decades, but centuries where appropriate.        Eighth: No material is discharged from the system on a routine basis, and any that might be released and be born by water or persist in soil, is non-polluting food-grade material.        Ninth: Completely removable in the event that the site is no longer suitable for power generation; removal generates no hazardous waste, and no contamination remains on the site.        
A system that meets all these requirements is also compatible with rehabilitation of previously disturbed (brown field) frontage of waterways.